Star Trek: Generations 02: Diplomatic Orders
by rylansato
Summary: Captain Zofchak and the crew of the Enterprise-F have to escort an ambassador from Vulcan to P'Jem. Things have a habit of not turning out they way they are meant to when it comes to this crew. Kyou also gets an unexpected visitor.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek: Generations

Diplomatic Orders

 _Captain's Log: Stardate: 86200.8: We are en route to Vulcan to pick up an Ambassador Sokketh and take him to P'Jem. I have never met the ambassador but I have heard he has quite the temper; a Vulcan with a temper should be an interesting experience._

Captain Kyou Zofchak sat in her quarters with her sister sitting on the other side of the table. Ryou was in her standard uniform while Kyou had yet to change clothes. The two had always met up for breakfast everyday during their days at the academy and thought that it should be no different on a starship.

Kyou had a worried look on her face as she set down the PADD on the table and slid it over to Ryou. She had just read the latest news that had occurred in the quadrant.

"Reports are saying some unknown force attacked and abducted many Romulan citizens from Virinat. The planet is completely deserted," Kyou said as she watched her sister pick up the PADD.

"Could it be the Tal Shiar agents?" Ryou asked. "They have had tendencies of abducting others and creating sleeper cells. Or what about the Borg?"

"No, it's no one from the Romulan Star Empire nor is it the Borg. It would sound like the Borg considering the methods used but it's no one we've ever ran into before, at least I don't think" Kyou said. "Survivors report a giant ships and machines used to abduct people. Some were taken from the hands of others while others were just beamed away."

"Kinda sounds like the Borg but they at least make it known that it's them and survivors would know right off the bat that it was the Borg."

"Right," Kyou said. "There's a new player in the game and they have me worried. The Virinat System is in the Japori Sector and that's on the Federation/Romulan border. It's not like it's on the other side of Romulan space. I'm curious if we've run into these guys before at some point but right now we don't have any information."

"What happened to the survivors?" Ryou asked.

"They're scattered all throughout the area," Kyou said. Many have gone to neutral worlds to continue living peaceful lives and some have even come to the Federation for assistance. There is a new Romulan faction that calls itself the Romulan Republic that wants peace and wishes to ally itself with the Federation and not be so hostile and secretive like the Romulan Star Empire. They have a flotilla in the Azure Sector."

"I'm sure Empress Sela is thrilled about a separate Romulan faction. Nothing has been the same for them since the loss of Romulus."

"She isn't. She has declared any splinter group that isn't aligned with the Romulan Star Empire to be terrorists. There is a conference on Khitomer with the Romulan Republic, the Klingons and the Federation to discuss a new Romulan homeworld for the Republic. They have their eyes on Dewa Three which is very close Klingon territory but the Klingons have not formally claimed the planet. The Republic wants it to create a new homeworld for themselves. The USS Crossfire has been assigned as part of the Federation delegate."

Ryou looked a little surprised. "Oh? Kennedy will be there to help with the talks?"

"It looks that way. I just received a message from her and that's how I know all of this information. Her ship was one of the starships that assisted some of the survivors from Virinat. She mentioned she has been working alongside a Romulan commander by the name of Tiaru Jarok."

"Jarok," Ryou said while looking away. "That name sounds familiar. Is that the name of a Romulan defector?"

Kyou nodded. "Yeah, it's his daughter. It's good to know she is somewhat following her father's footsteps and not joining Sela's group."

The intercom chimed that was followed by a male's voice. It was Commander Ryan Grandon, the only male senior officer.

"Bridge to Captain Zofchak," he said.

"Go ahead."

"We are in orbit above Vulcan, sir."

"Excellent. Is the ambassador ready to be beamed aboard?"

"Well..."

"Let me guess, he doesn't like transporters?"

"Right," Grandon said. "He flatly refused to use the transporters and demanded to be brought on board by shuttlecraft."

Kyou sighed. "Okay, have Lieutenant Dowey take a shuttlecraft down." She heard more hesitation. "What?"

"He also wants you to be present when summoning him from Vulcan, his words not mine."

Kyou sighed again and shook her head. "Understood. Have Lieutenant Dowey meet me in Shuttlebay One in five minutes. Zofchak out." She looked over at her twin who had a slight smile on her face. "Are all diplomats this troublesome?" She spoke the last word in Japanese and Ryou chuckled.

"I hope not because they seem to do a number on your mood," Ryou said. The two stood up and kissed each other on the cheek.

"I'll see you later," Kyou said as she headed for the other room while her sister headed out into the corridor.

"Sure thing. And don't kill the ambassador," she said with a grin. The door shut before Kyou could muster any reply.

She walked into the other room as she pulled off her top. Once the shirt was off and it no longer covered her eyes due to her pulling it over her head, she saw a human female standing before her wearing a Starfleet uniform.

"Intruder..."

"Don't bother," the girl said. "I disabled comms just after your conversation with Commander Grandon."

Kyou tossed the shirt at the woman as a distraction as she dashed to the desk that held a phaser in the drawer.

"Don't bother with that either," the girl said as she tossed the shirt to the side. "I set up a dampening field so that weapons won't work while I'm here. I know how you are and I didn't want you to put a hole through my head before I was able to tell you why I'm here."

Kyou recognized the voice and actually looked at the woman's face as she stepped into the light and was startled to see that it was her.

"Who are you? Are you a changeling? Are you from the Mirror Universe?" Kyou asked with a demanding tone.

"I'm you," the woman said. "Only a more modest you."

Kyou looked down and realized she was topless but just shrugged as she returned her attention to the other Kyou.

"If you're me then we have the same body so you've seen these before," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Fair enough," the other Kyou said. "I know you're suspicious but hear me out. I am you...well the future you. I've come back in time to give you information you're going to need in the future. I don't quite understand everything myself but I remember talking to...well me...when I was standing in your shoes."

"Even though time travel is not unheard of, why should I believe you?"

"Scan me. You will see that I'm coated with Chroniton particles."

"You said there's a dampening field in place. I wouldn't be able to use a tricorder."

"I lied," the other Kyou said. "I just said that so you would shoot me. Okay, think of a number. It will be the same number I thought of when I was in your place."

Kyou decided to humor her at least and thought of something. She saw her future self give her a look similar to that of a Vulcan's raised eyebrow, only this look had annoyance added to it.

"I also thought I'd be clever and think of the word 'green' instead of a number. Now can we get to why I'm actually here?"

"You're either me from the future or a Betazoid that was altered to look like me. If that's the case, I must congratulate the craftsman because he does really good work."

The future Kyou sighed. "Fine. Once you're done with your mission with Ambassador Sokketh then you can contact an Agent at Temporal Investigations. You will speak to a Phillip Crey and he will confirm the entire thing."

"Fine. What is it that you want to tell me?"

"There is a war coming. An ancient race known as the Iconians once ruled huge areas of space, including this one. They had power of gods, technology far beyond what anyone else had. It took all of the Iconians' enemies rising up against them as one to defeat them. We thought they were exticnt. Now, we know we were wrong. And they've returned to take back everything that was once theirs. That's where you come in."

"Why me? What makes me special?" Kyou asked.

"Most of Starfleet's officers had no opportunity to gather intelligence on this race, their capabilities, and their possible plans, but I did. Throughout your career, you...we...will benefit from the knowledge I'll give you today. When the war with the Iconians comes, the galaxy will have a fighting chance, thanks to what you've learned. That's why I've come back...so I will know what to do."

"Tell me what I need to know."

"I can't just drop everything on you at once. That would cause a paradox. You'll still need to locate all this information yourself. I'll help guide you."

"How will you do that?"

The future Kyou pulled held out a small circular device that was no bigger than a Starfleet communicator. "Take this. It's a Tesseract Communication Device. It allows me one-way communication from the future to you. There will be updates through that device as you progress through your career. Check it often. I've taken up as much of your time as I can. Lieutenant Dowey is waiting for you. Oh and off the record, look in the Battle of Caleb Four."

"That's a famous battle. I have an ancestor that fought and died in that battle."

"That's why I'm telling you to look into it more closely. Something there isn't how history has recorded it."

Without explaining more, the future Kyou was whisked away in a transporter beam, leaving the present day Kyou still slightly confused and wanting more answers. She quickly changed into her duty uniform and attached the device to her belt before walking out the door to the shuttlebay.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyou sat in the right pilot chair as Lieutenant Dowey sat in the left and piloted the shuttlecraft into the Vulcan skies. Kyou was a bit annoyed about the ambassador's insistence of using a shuttle and not just beaming up. She would like to argue with him about just how illogical it is to insist on a shuttle, especially since he is wanting to hurry to P'Jem. Of course, meeting her future self was also on her mind. Lieutenant Dowey looked over at the preoccupied captain with a bit of concern.

"Everything all right, sir?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kyou said. "Everything is fine, Lieutenant."

"So why doesn't the ambassador just take a Vulcan ship to P'Jem?"

"Admiral Janeway is worried that the Klingons might use this opportunity to eliminate one of our more important diplomats, so we have been sent to take him to P'Jem. The war with the Klingons has made things rather difficult. I enlisted in Starfleet to be an explorer, not a soldier."

"Hopefully, this conflict will end soon," Dowey said. "But we both know that Klingons are very stubborn. It makes me wonder how the Khitomer Accords were ever signed back in the day during Kirk's time."

Kyou smirked. "I know what you mean. Although, my father didn't have too many issues with the Klingons but that was due to us be allies at the time. My mother, as you already know, was one of the first Starfleet officers to go to Qo'nos and the first Human to become fluent in Klingon. She told me stories just how much the Klingons hated Captain Archer. She'd sit there at the comm station and listen to them insult Archer. She wanted to throw their insults back at them along with some of her own but she had to keep her composure and let Archer handle them his way. The Klingons in those days were always wanting to start a fight with us."

"I always think of those days as something we can never fully grasp because no one is alive from those days, aside from your mother. I must admit, when I was old enough to realize who she was, I was in awe. I mean, it's Hoshi Sato in the flesh." Dowey saw her captain smirk and she immediately wondered if she let her enthusiasm get too out of hand. "Sorry, Captain. I sometimes get a bit too excited."

Kyou's smile grew. "It's okay. I've gotten used to it. But also my mother isn't the Hoshi Sato of this timeline. That one is buried on Tarsus Four. The Hoshi that is my mother is from an alternate and much darker timeline but essentially the same person."

"Yes, sir."

"Starfleet shuttlecraft," a female Vulcan voice said over the intercom. "We have logged your flight path and are clear for landing. Please…enjoy your stay." After that the transmission ended.

"No time for small talk, eh?" Dowey said as she entered the commands to prepare for landing. Kyou stood up and headed for the hatch.

"No, definitely not."

As Kyou walked to the top of the mountain she saw the memorial statue of Spock that was erected when the ambassador was lost in a black hole trying to save Romulus. She reached the top where a Kal Rekk ritual was just finishing and she saw Ambassador Sokketh standing on the far side of the circle speaking with whom she assumed was one of his aides. This guy was uncharacteristically emotional for a Vulcan and this made Kyou uneasy. That meant he was unpredictable and she wasn't a fan of unpredictable situations, especially ones that involved a relative easy assignment such as an escort mission.

She approached and bowed to him. "Ambassador, I am Captain Kyou Zofchak of the Enterprise. I've been instructed to escort you to P'Jem. We can leave immediately if you are ready."

"Ah Captain Zofchak, yes I am ready to leave."

Kyou turned to head for the shuttle when a Vulcan priest stood in her way. He was one of the high priests.

"Greetings, Captain. I am High Priest Savin," he said. "I understand that you are taking Sokketh to P'Jem."

Kyou nodded. "That's right."

"May I speak with you for a moment?" he asked. The two stepped off to the side, away from Sokketh.

"I'm sure you know of the importance P'Jem is to the Vulcan people," he said.

"I do," Kyou replied. "I will do my best to protect the ambassador and the monasteries."

"Good," Savin said. "While I'm sure Sokketh has his reasons to go to P'Jem, he has refused my requests to explain them. He has also refused a mind meld with me. Normally, I would respect his privacy but some other things I have heard trouble me."

"What kind of things?" Kyou asked.  
"Sokketh has spent much time away from Vulcan in recent years, and seems ill-at-ease in what was once his home. T'Pela admits he has changed in the past few months. He spends countless hours locked away in his study and eats alone and not with his staff like he used to. T'Pela says that the war with the Klingon Empire has caused a great deal of stress. She hopes that P'Jem will put him at ease."

Kyou tapped her chin with her finger as she thought about the priest's words. "I will keep that in mind during this mission and if something comes up then I will take the appropriate action while protecting P'Jem."

"Very good, Captain. I wish you a safe journey. Live long and prosper." Kyou rejoined Sokketh and they began their trek down to the shuttle.

The shuttle had just landed inside the shuttle bay of the Enterprise. Sokketh stepped off of the shuttle with Kyou close behind him and Dowey not too far back. Two security officers approached them. The ambassador turned to the captain.

"If you don't mind, Captain then I'll retire to my quarters. Please notify me when we reach our destination."

Kyou nodded as the ambassador was escorted out of the shuttle bay. She watched him leave until she was out of sight.

"Captain?" Dowey asked.

"Something isn't sitting right with me," she said. "I'm definitely not getting a Vulcan vibe from him. I have a peace of mind to have my sister run a scan on him."

"What makes you think he's not Vulcan?"

"It's just something that the high priest told me before we left and it's been on my mind during the trip back to the ship. There's a reason he didn't want to use the transporters and that could have given us the scan we need to prove he's Vulcan. However, I don't need a Vulcan ambassador complaining to Starfleet Command because some young captain invaded his privacy."

"What do you plan to do?" Dowey asked.

"We'll just continue with the mission as planned," Kyou said. She tapped her combadge. "Zofchak to bridge, set a course for P'Jem. Warp three."

"We've arrived at P'Jem, sir," Dowey said from her station.

"Enter a standard orbit," Kyou ordered.

"Sir," Merriell said. "Sensors are detecting unusual energy readings."

"What kind of readings?"

"It seems to be an energy buildup of some kind."

Before anyone else could say anything, three ships appeared on the view screen.

"Klingons," Kyou muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir, we're being hailed by the lead Klingon ship," Airi said turning in her seat. Kyou was a bit surprised by that news. She was expecting the Klingons to just open fire without a word.

"And who says the Klingons are the type to burst in the door and shoot everything up and then when everyone is dead try to ask a question or two?" Kyou said standing up and walking toward the viewscreen. "On screen." The image of the three Klingon ships changed to a Klingon captain. "I am Captain Kyou…."

"You have a foul shapeshifter on board your vessel. Turn the creature over to us or we will destroy you."

 _This bastard just interrupted one of my favorite parts of this job._

"What shapeshifter?" Kyou asked a bit annoyed. She really hated being interrupted and she was half tempted to just cut comms and open fire.

"That creature you have is an Undine. They tried to control us with a false face but us Klingons know better."

"Clearly," Kyou said with a heavy sarcastic tone. "You guys must have forgotten about the Martok Changeling during the Dominion War."

"You dare insult the honor of a Klingon?" the captain growled.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kyou said. "Where is your proof of this shapeshifter?"

"First my honor and now you doubt my word? I have killed for less. Turn the Undine over now or face the consequences!"

"It's too bad there are only three of you," Kyou said. "Battling less than four Klingon ships at a time is boring." She quickly turned to Airi. "Cut the channel."

The screen switched back to the ships in front of the Enterprise.

"Red alert, shields up," Grandon ordered.

The Enterprise carefully flew through the debris of the Klingon ships toward the planet. Kyou sat in her chair with her left leg crossed over her right. She was rather pleased that the ship sustained minor damage while taking on three Klingon ships.

"Any other ships on sensors?" Kyou asked.

Merriell shook her head. "No ships in the vicinity, sir. I am however detecting multiple Klingon lifesigns on the surface. The monks may be in danger."

"I recommend we send an away team down immediately," Ava said from her station. Kyou nodded in agreement before standing. "Mister Grandon, you have the bridge."

"Yes, sir," he said standing up. He was going to wait until she was in the turbolift before he sat down in her chair.

"Merriell, Allensworth, you're with me. Ryou, meet us in transporter room four." Kyou said heading for the turbolift. The two other officers left their stations that were almost immediately manned by another person on the bridge.

"Do you think the ambassador is an Undine?" Merriell asked.

Kyou shrugged. "It's looking that way and while the Klingons tend to take action first before talking things out, there is usually a good reason behind their actions."

"Really?" Merriell asked not really believing the idea that Klingons have good reasons for their attacks.

"Well just after the Cardassian Revolution, the Klingons believed that the Dominion had infiltrated the Cardassian Union," Kyou said.

"If memory serves," Allensworth said, "wasn't Martok a Changeling that persuaded Chancellor Gowron to attack?"

"Yeah, he was but that was only part of it," Kyou said. "Gowron and other members of the Klingon High Command believed that there were Changelings in the Detapa Council and the Changeling Martok just fueled that belief. Also, many Klingons were willing to fight since they were a little restless after so many years of peace. Sounds like history is repeating itself.

"Damn Klingons," Merriell said. "They never learn."

"Some do," Kyou said, "but they are a minority like Ambassador Worf."

The turbolift doors opened and the trio headed for the transporter room, just as Ryou was arriving.

The four of them materialized at the base of a hill and they immediately raised their weapons. They knew the beam-in site was relatively safe, that could have changed in the few moments it took for them to materialize. Merriell pulled out a tricorder.

"Sir, the monastery is located at the top of the hill but I'm reading multiple Klingon patrols between us and the monastery."

"Looks like we'll have to fight our way through to get to the monks," Kyou said. "Stay on guard."

The four crept to the stairs. Kyou slowly raised her head and saw four Klingons standing on the edge of cliff that overlooked the stairs leading to the monastery. She turned to her officers. "Ava, first one on the left," she whispered. "Zoe, second one on the left. Ryou, second one on the right."

The four took positions that gave them a clear shot of their targets. Kyou knelt down and raised her rifle, taking aim. A scope raised from inside the rifle, giving her a closer view of the unsuspecting Klingon.

"One…two…fire."

Four phaser bolts flew through the air and four Klingon bodies hit the dirt. Kyou and her away team continued up the stairs, seeing a few monks being harassed by a pair of Klingons.

"Ava, switch to split beam and take out those two," Kyou said. "Ryou, once they're down, check on the wounded monks."

The two nodded. Ava positioned herself, took aim and fired. The two Klingons were down before they even knew that they were shot. The monks were startled by the sudden burst of phaser fire but then relieved, as much as a Vulcan would be, to see Starfleet officers approaching.

"Are you okay?" Kyou asked. Ryou rushed over to the one monk on the ground. She ran a tricorder over him but it was too late.

"Yes, we're fine," the monk said "But you must go to the top of the hill. There are more Klingons at the Abbey."

"Don't worry," Kyou said. "We'll get them off P'Jem."

"Captain," Zoe said. Kyou shot her attention to her second officer. Zoe and Ava had just knelt down with rifles aimed up the hill. "A group of Klingons are headed our way."

"Do they know we're down here?"

"I don't think so, sir. They're not rushing. It looks like a patrol."

"How many?"

"Three," Ava said.

"Sorry, Ryou. Looks like you're the odd man out this time," Kyou said with a smirk.

"Sucks to suck I guess," she said with mirroring her sister's expression.

"They're walking side by side so just aim straight ahead and we'll talk them down."

The Klingons suddenly stopped as their eyes locked onto the Starfleet officers aiming rifles at them. The next thing they saw was the oncoming phaser beams and then darkness.

"There are a group of six Klingons at the top," Zoe said looking at her tricorder.

"Okay, let's go," Kyou said.

The four of them ran up the hill and stopped just before they reached the Abbey that was surrounded by a four meter high wooden fence. They lined up along the fence. From her vantage point, Kyou could see much of the area below them. The structures on P'Jem looked very primitive, as if they were lacking modern technology altogether. Although, she felt that was part of its charm.

Kyou inched her head around the edge of the fence and saw a group of Klingons standing in front of the Abbey. The group looked incredibly at ease and were conversing in Klingon. She couldn't hear the whole conversation but the words she did catch sounded like they were having a good time just playing with the Vulcans. She turned to her away team.

"Ava, can you toss a photon grenade over the fence about twenty meters?"

"Doing it blind is a bit of an issue," she said.

"Well if you do it where you can see them, they'll see you first and you'll become a target real quick."

"Understood," Ava said as she pulled a grenade from her belt. She activated it and then tossed it over the fence. Kyou poked her head around to see the grenade land near the group of Klingons. They noticed it just before it went exploded, killing four of them. Kyou then ran toward them firing her rifle, taking care of the remaining two.

"I'm not picking up any other Klingons up here," Zoe said. "There are more on the other side of the hill."

Suddenly, Kyou felt her combadge vibrate about a half a second before it chirped with Airi's voice following.

"Enterprise to Captain Zofchak," she said.

Kyou tapped her badge. "This is Zofchak. What is it Airi?"

"Sir, we received a message from Vulcan. The ambassador's aide T'Pela reports Vulcan security forces discovered the body of Ambassador Sokketh in a stasis chamber that was hidden in a cavern. He was killed by a phaser blast at short range. The one that is on the Enterprise is an imposter."

Kyou sighed. _Oh, god damn it._


	4. Chapter 4

"So the Klingons were right," Ava said.

"Yes, but don't let them know that or we will never hear the end of it," Kyou said.

"Sir," Ryan said cutting in through the comm. "Security teams report the ambassador's quarters are empty. They've begun searching the ship but…Sir, detecting unauthorized use of the transporters."

Before Kyou could ask for the transporter coordinates, she heard someone slowly clapping. The away team turned to see Sokketh coming into view from their right. He walked with a very arrogant manner that Kyou did not like at all. She gripped her phaser rifle tighter and took aim.

"If you could see the look on your face. So much emotion. I see my deception has been exposed," Sokketh said. "I was hoping to get my hands on the abbot so we could replace him as well. It doesn't matter in the long run. We are strong and we will prevail. You are weak and the weak shall perish."

Sokketh began to change. His body began to bulge to the point it looked as though it would explode. He was changing back into his Undine form.

"Fire!" Kyou ordered. The four of them unleashed a barrage of weapons fire on the Undine but it didn't seem to have much effect on it. Kyou sighed. "I forgot these tripedal bastards take a lot of fire power to take down."

"Photon grenade out!" Ava called as she lobbed a grenade toward the Undine. The four Starfleet officers ducked back as the grenade exploded. The Undine was slightly fazed by the blast. The four officers opened fire again.

The Undine stood there, taking the beams before turning around and running off down the hill.

"Where the hell does it think it's going?" Zoe asked. "That's where the Klingons are positioned."

"I bet it's going to change again to meet with the Klingons to have them fight us so it can get away," Ryou said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Kyou said. "Let's go."

The four of them ran to the hill but the Undine had disappeared. The four raised their weapons and looked around for any sign of the creature.

"Anything, Zoe?"

Merriell checked her tricorder and shook her head. "I'm not picking up anything. The Undine generate a bioelectric field that makes them invisible to sensors."

"That's also probably part of the reason he'd rather take a shuttle when we picked him up from Vulcan," Kyou said. "The transporter beam wouldn't be able to lock on to him."

"We have another problem," Zoe said.

"What's that?" Kyou asked.

"The Klingons are closing in on our position."

"It seems Ryou was right on the Undine's intentions," Kyou said. "Take defensive positions and once they're in range, fire."

They all took cover behind the large boulders that were positioned just past the fence. Once the Klingons reached the top of the stairs, the four of them opened fire, quickly taking down the Klingons.

Kyou activated the sniper scope on her rifle and looked down the hill. She could see another Klingon standing alone at the base of the hill.

"Zoe," she said keeping an eye on the Klingon. "Scan for Klingons in the area.

Zoe checked her tricorder. "There are no more Klingon life signs in the area."

"That's interesting because I see one down there. I bet that's our guy." She zoomed in as far as she could go, taking aim on its head. She fired.

The phaser bolt struck the side of its head, knocking it over. Kyou hoped it was enough to down the creature for good. The creature stood back up and stared right at Kyou. The stare was creepy like out of an old horror film. Kyou was about to take another shot when the creature was whisked away in a transporter beam.

"It beamed away," she said lowering her weapon.

"It must have a ship nearby," Ava said.

"I don't see how since we brought him here and the Klingon ships are debris now," Zoe said.

"It must have planned for something to happen and kept a ship here just in case," Kyou said. "Let's get back to the Enterprise." She tapped her combadge. "Zofchak to Enterprise, four to beam up.

The away team walked onto the bridge, each taking their positions. Grandon was sure to be out of the center seat before the turbolift doors opened.

"Report," Kyou ordered.

"We found a bioship, hiding among the asteroids and it's on an intercept course," Grandon said.

"Shields up, red alert," Kyou said. "Target and fire all weapons on the bioship once it's in range."

"Sir," Grandon said. "While the Enterprise is one of the more advanced ships in the fleet, we alone can't take down this type of bioship. Starfleet is sending more ships to assist."

Kyou nodded in acknowledgment as she watched the bioship get closer. The ship was larger than the ones she learned about in the academy. This one had three extended wings in a Y shape and looked to be thicker and bulkier than the standard bioships that were used. This one looked like a dreadnought.

"Ava, can you get a reading on that one?" she asked.

Ava entered commands into her tactical console before shaking her head. "No, sir. Sensors are just bouncing off it."

"Figures," Kyou said.

"Sir," Zoe said. "Five Federation ships are dropping out of warp. The Ranger, Texas, Forrest, Rideout and Crossfire."

Kyou let a small smile form on her face once she heard the name of her sister's ship, the Crossfire. She sat down in her chair and confidently looked at the oncoming bioship. "Ava, coordinate attack patterns with the other ships."

"Aye, sir," she said as she entered commands into her console, connecting to the other ships.

The six Starfleet ships fired phasers and torpedoes at the bioship. While the bioship was outnumbered, it could hold its own in a fight with even greater numbers. It started firing bio-plasmic warheads at the Federation ships.

"Those things look like they can put us in a world of hurt," Kyou said. "Keep an eye on those and target them once they're fired. Hopefully we'll be able to detonate one next to his ship."

The ships flew around the single bioship, unleashing their armaments upon it. A variety of phaser beams, pulse phaser cannons, photon and quantum torpedoes filled the area between the two factions. The bioship was being pounded by the other ships and wouldn't last much longer.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sir," Zoe said. "Sensors are detecting a core breach in progress on the bioship."

"Move us away from the ship," Kyou ordered. Moments later the bioship exploded and all that was left was a debris field. The Federation ships moved surrounded the field. "Scan the field."

"Sensors have recovered a data transmission from the bioship as well as samples of organic material that was used to create the ship," Zoe said.

"We need to get the data back to Starfleet Intelligence," Kyou said. "They may be able to decrypt the message."

"Sir," Airi said. "We're being hailed by the Crossfire."

Kyou smiled before turning to face the viewscreen. "On screen." The image of the debris field changed to that of a woman in her 40s with a mixture of Asian and Western features.

"Captain Zofchak," Kennedy said.

"Captain Zofchak," Kyou replied. She could sense a few heads turn towards her. "I'm surprised to see you with this task force."

"Funny story actually," Kennedy said. "Sela's little event was all a ruse."

"Go figure," Kyou said.

"She sent a few waves of ships, including her own Scimitar class ship to attack Vulcan. We had just sent them packing when we received word about an Undine ship at P'Jem. While we sustained a good deal of damage, we weren't going to sit out a fight where my two sisters were involved."

"Still always looking out for us," Kyou said with a smirk.

"Anyway, I'd like to beam over to tell you and Ryou about it."

"We'll make preparations to have you beamed aboard within the hour," Kyou said.

"That works for me," Kennedy said. "I'll finish my paperwork to Starfleet Command regarding the Romulan incident before beaming over."

"I look forward to your story," Kyou said. "Ryou will be happy to see you too. It's been awhile."

"That it has. Zofchak out."

The screen switched back to its view of the debris field. Kyou felt now was the time to complete her second mission. She walked into her ready room and sat at the desk.

"Computer, connect me to Philip Crey on Earth Spacedock." A few moments went by before the Starfleet logo switched to that of an older Black man with a goatee and sporting some gray hair.

"Greetings Captain," he said. "How can I assist you today, or in the future?"

"I had an…encounter," Kyou said.

"An encounter? I'm assuming it's temporal in nature."

"I met someone claiming to be me from the future. I still have my doubts but they told me to contact you to verify this story."

"Did they give you a Tesseract Communication Device?"

"Yes, they did."

"You aren't the first one to receive such a device from the future. Admiral Archer received one when he was still captain of the NX-01. They are designed to scan an object and information from the future will come back to the device."

"The future Kyou said this had something to do with the Iconians and during my career I'll come across many situations that could give us information to help us against the Iconians."

"Then that would mean things didn't go too well in the future," Crey said. "Or rather won't go well."

"I was also told to ask about the Battle of Caleb Four. Did something happen there that wasn't recorded in the history books?"

Crey let out a small chuckle and scratched his head. "She's not going to like this at all."

"Who isn't?"

"First, tell me what you know."

"It was a battle between the Federation and Klingons and the Klingons got the upper hand but my ancestor, Chiharu Tetsuka was able to break the fleet free from the tractor beams and allowed them to escape while she stayed to fight. Her ship was destroyed."

"That's exactly what happened," Crey said. "However, not everyone was lost on her ship. Just before the ship exploded, a temporal agent pulled Chiharu from the timeline. The reason for this was because Chiharu had become involved in several incidents that involved time travelers from the future. Our agent felt that she would make a good agent and then pulled her into the future. If your future self told you about this then that would mean you will come across more information about her later and possibly meet her."

"What did you mean about she wouldn't like this?" Kyou asked.

"Since her 'abduction' from the past…those are her words, not mine. She has had a chip on her shoulder about it. She hates the fact that she didn't go down with her ship and crew. She mainly takes it out on the Na'kuhl agents."

"Who?"

"You'll find out," Crey said. "It's because of her is why you haven't encountered them yet but you will."

"Looks like things will get interesting for me," Kyou said.

Crey looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself. Kyou was curious what Crey was going to say but thought it was best not to pry too much.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Crey asked.

"No, that is all. Thank you. Zofchak out." The screen went blank and Kyou leaned back in her chair. She exhaled audibly, wondering about how her career will go. The comm kicked on.

"Captain Zofchak, the Crossfire reports Captain Zofchak is ready to beam aboard."

"On my way," Kyou said. She stood up and walked out of her ready room. Ryou was standing on the bridge. "Ryou, we're going to have a guest. Please join me."

"Aye, sir," she said a bit confused as to why she wanted her specifically.

Kyou and Ryou stood in transporter room with the transporter chief with only the sounds of the transporter powering up. Kennedy Zofchak materialized on the transporter pad and once her eyes locked onto the twins a smile spread across her face. Now Ryou understood why she was specifically called.  
"Permission to come aboard?" she asked.  
"Permission granted," Kyou replied with a smile. The woman stepped off the transporter pad and wrapped her arms around the two, hugging them.  
"Kennedy-neesan," Ryou said. "It's been too long."

The three of them sat in Kyou's quarters and Kyou had just placed a bottle with a dark blue liquid inside it on the table.

"You got some Romulan Ale?" Kennedy asked. "That stuff isn't easy to come by these days and it's still illegal."

"Oh I have my connections," Kyou said. "Plus I don't like synthehol. Those damn Ferengi coming up with something so sacrilegious."

"I see your love of genuine alcohol hasn't gone away," Kennedy said.

"It's why I keep a good supply of various types in my quarters."

"So, tell us about your mission," Ryou said.

"It started in the Agrama System and ended at Vulcan. Sela called for this conference to show that it wasn't her behind the bombs at Khitomer. However, you know how Romulans can be. I think she's just pissed because we sided with the Romulan Republic so she attempted to assassinate whomever she could and also try to occupy us with a false conference while trying to go and destroy Vulcan."

"That's been her obsession," Kyou said. "Ever since Romulus was destroyed, she's been blaming the Vulcans for it."

"Here's how my mission went down," Kennedy said.

The end


End file.
